Never Make Mimi Cry
by MoonGCyn
Summary: Izzy has made Mimi cry for the last time, according to Palmon. Now she wants to teach him a lesson. One she hopes he will never forget. Story requested by two close friends. Slight Izzy/Mimi pairing. Known to me in the English version not Japanese.


**A/N: Well, this is just a one-shot that was requested by a few friends of mine. This is not really my style of writing but if you people like this sort of thing or you have any requests of your own that might interest me, then feel free to let me know. Just a bit of a warning that I do not really do romance but if you really want to, I can try. The plot has to peak my interest though. But I guess requests are now being accepted. For now, try to enjoy this. For me it was kind of awkward.**

**Warning: I'm not very good with the beginning of stories with introducing characters and trying to describe them to the readers. Basically the way I see it is if you are looking up stories about Digimon, or any other fanfic topic, you should at least know who the characters are. So I'm not going to describe too much. Also, there will be only one pairing: Mimi and Izzy. Pairing was requested and plus I've always thought of them as a couple at times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon, Digidestined, or the Digital World or anything else that has to do with Digimon. Not even the past scenes mentioned here except when Mimi and Izzy first get together.**

**

* * *

**

**Never Make Mimi Cry**

A group of seven children walked through the forest of the Digital World, seven odd-looking creatures traveling along with them. Each child either had a creature walking beside them or riding on their shoulder or in their arms. One child, T.K. paused and looked up at the older boy beside him, his brother Matt. "Matt, I'm tired and hungry. Can't we stop yet?"

"I'm tired too." Said a girl in a pink cowgirl type hat and long hot pink dress. She ran her brown glove-covered hand through her hair, pushing her hat back to hang behind her. "Let's take a break. Look, there's a nice spot over there." She pointed to a clearing near the edge of the river they were walking along.

"Right, I guess we're taking a break." Said a third boy about the same age as Matt. His dark brown hair fanned out around the top of his head as he stretched his arms up with a yawn. The rest of the kids slumped to the ground, sighing in relief and exhaustion. "Don't get too comfortable guys. We need to gather stuff for lunch."

"Like what, Tai?" Said a light brown haired girl with a blue hat on her head. She flicked a bit of dirt off of the bottom of her yellow tank top. "Are we eating fish again?"

The boy, Tai, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see anything else we can eat. Unless you have something else, Sora?"

Sora shrugged. "I guess not."

"Right." Said a tall boy with short blue hair and glasses. He stood back up and brushed dirt off of his grey shorts. "We should probably all go search for fire wood and fish and anything else we can find."

"Good idea, Joe." Tai said. He stood as well and turned to the rest of the group. "Someone should stay here to make the fire and stuff. Izzy, you want to do it?"

The boy in question, a short boy with reddish brown hair sat on the ground with his laptop on his lap, his back to the others and typing away rapidly on the keyboard. "Yeah, uh huh, sure." He said absently.

"I'll stay, too." Mimi said, sitting on the ground next to Izzy. "I'm too tired to move anymore."

"Fine, you two stay here. We'll go get everything." Tai said. Agumon, a small yellow dinosaur looked up at him. "Yeah, we can do it." He said.

The other creatures, Digimon, nodded in agreement. Biyoman, a light pink bird hopped up to stand beside Sora while Patamon, an oversized hamster with wings flew to land in T.K.'s arms. Gomamon, a small white and purple creature with an orange Mohawk sat on Joe's shoulder and Gabumon, another yellow dinosaur with a long spiny tail and blue and white fur coat stood beside Matt. Tentoman, a large red beetle-like Digimon with black spikes on his back and large green eyes sat on the ground next to Izzy and Palmon, a walking plant-like Digimon with a large pink flower on her head sat next to Mimi, the same exhausted expression on her face.

Tai looked their group over before shrugging. "Alright, let's go."

A few moments after their group had left, Mimi sighed. "I'm bored." She turned to Izzy and scooted closer to him, until she was leaning against his arm. "Shouldn't we be getting the fire started?"

"In a minute." Izzy said absently. "If I could just get this program to run…"

Mimi sighed again, resting her head on Izzy's shoulder. She and Izzy had started dating after they had finally defeated Devimon. It wasn't exactly official and only Mimi and Izzy knew about it but it was there. Though, only Mimi acknowledged it as dating, whereas Izzy more of felt shy and awkward about it. "Izzy, talk to me." Mimi whined.

"In a minute." He answered.

"Izzy." Mimi said. Gently she prodded him in the side with both of her index fingers.

Izzy jumped, his laptop toppling from is lap to the ground. Quickly he grabbed it and checked for damages as he glared at Mimi. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"I was trying to get you to pay attention." She snapped. "Are you listening to me?" When he ignored her she grew irritated. "That does it!" she shouted, leaping to her feet. She glared at him angrily for a moment before bursting into tears. "You are such a jerk, Izzy!"

Without another word, she turned on her heal and stormed away, sobbing, into the forest. Tentoman looked between Mimi and Izzy before rushing after her. Palmon glared at Izzy. This was the second time he has made Mimi cry and this time Palmon was going to make sure he never does it again. But how? She remembered his reaction when Mimi poked him and suddenly she had an idea.

Izzy, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened, continued to type away on his laptop, pausing only when he heard someone shout behind him. "_Poison Ivy._"

The next thing he knew, long green vines wrapped themselves around his limbs, one on each wrist and ankle, and lifted him into the air. "Hey, what's going on?" Izzy demanded, watching his laptop topple back to the ground. Suddenly he was turned around to face a glaring Palmon, the vines leading from his limbs to her green stub-like hands. "Palmon, what are you doing?"

"You have made Mimi cry for the last time, Izzy." Palmon said dangerously. "Now I'm going to make sure you never make her cry again."

Palmon positioned the vines to spread Izzy's limbs apart until he resembled a human X. A single vine reached up and opened his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his bare torso and back. Then she did the same with his shorts, socks and shoes, until he was hanging in the air in his boxer shorts. Feeling exposed and nervous, Izzy glanced at Palmon. "W-what are doing?" he asked, his cheeks tinting red as he realized just how reviled he was when a gust of wind blew against his bare skin, causing him to shiver.

"I'm going to make you sorry, Izzy." Palmon replied. Then she grinned mischievously. "And I know just how to do it."

One of the vines that were wrapped around his wrist continued to extend, slowly sliding down his arm in a way that made his arm shiver, this time not from the cold. The vine stopped at the hollow of his elbow and the other vine started its own journey down his other arm. Once Izzy realized what was about to happen, he began his pleas.

"Wait, Palmon, don't." he pleaded. Palmon ignored his pleas and sent another vine out to wrap around his waist, just above the waistband of his shorts. The thorns scattered across the vines had been modified to appear rounded instead of pointy, being unintended for causing pain. The vine wrapped once around his waist to form a type of lasso and rested loosely against his skin.

"You ready, Izzy?" Palmon asked. Without waiting for an answer, Palmon plunged both vines under his arms, twirling the tips around the sensitive skin of his bare armpits, causing him to lurch forward with a shriek.

"Noooo!" Izzy cried, before dissolving into heavy giggles. "No-ho-ho-ho-ho ha-ha-ha-ha s-s-st-o-hop-p-p! Ahh! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-n-n-na-ha-ha-ha-ha-ho-ho-ho! Ssssto-ho-ho-ho-hop, p-p-plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-zzze!"

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Palmon asked tauntingly, though she was barely heard over the uncontrolled giggles. "Does this hurt?" Her only answer was a weak whimper as Izzy fought to reign in his giggles.

Palmon continued for a few more seconds before stopping to give him a breather. Izzy gasped in several amounts of air, his face flushed with embarrassment and lack of oxygen. "P-please." He gasped. "Don't. No-no more."

"But I'm just getting started." Palmon replied. To emphasize her point, she quickly poked the tip of one of the vines into his armpit again, causing him to twitch and squeal. "I'll give you another ten seconds."

Izzy whimpered again and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the onslaught he knew was coming. He was smart enough to figure out that pleading wouldn't work. A second later, his body lurched forward and his eyes snapped open in surprise as two more vines went, not to his armpits as he had been expecting, but to his ribs, raking the rounded thorns up and down and causing him to dissolve into more giggles before going into full blown laughter as the vines reached a particularly sensitive spot along the last ribs. His fists clenched and unclenched as he reflexively tried to pull his arms down over his ribs.

"Noooo-ho, don't!" he cried, continuing to pull fruitlessly against the vines in an attempt to get free. "Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…s-s-sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… pl-ee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-heeze!"

Palmon continued on his ribs, eventually adding his sides to the equation, before activating the vine wrapped around his waist. Still in the shape of a lasso, Palmon made the vine twist around and around, the rounded thorns grinding and rubbing against his skin and causing his voice to raise an octave when a few of the thorns rubbed against the tops of his hips. Palmon allowed him to wiggle uncontrollably as he continued to laugh hysterically. "Having fun yet, Izzy?" Palmon asked. She was starting to enjoy herself; who knew these fleshy beings were so sensitive to tickling?

"P-p-pal-mon! S-st-sto-ho-op, p-p-plea-hee-hee-sss!" Izzy cried. His head twisted from side to side as reactionary tears slid down his face.

"Finally, you're the one to cry, Izzy." Palmon replied. "How do you like it?"

Before Izzy could even attempt to respond, Palmon moved on, influencing the tips of the vines wrapped around his ankles to extend until they reached the bottom of his feet. Without warning, Palmon brought the tips of the vines to Izzy's heal and began tracing the outline of his feet, going from the heals up to the tops of his toes and back down again. Izzy shrieked with even more laughter, trying in vain to pull his feet away from the tickling vines only for the vines to follow as they were still wrapped around his ankles. The vines continued their onslaught, continuing to outline his feet as well as skittering across his soles to his arches before stopping to tease and torment his toes. Izzy's voice took on another octave as the vines threaded through his toes and teasing the soft underside at the same time.

"Gyah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Tears spilled down his face like water spraying from a ruptured dam.

"Let's see where else we can go, huh?" Palmon said and reached another vine to his abdomen, teasing and prodding his belly and occasionally swirling the tip into his navel.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy screamed hysterically, shaking his head violently. "No-o-o-o-ho! I-he-m g-g-going t-to-hoo p-p-pee-hee-hee!"

Palmon just chuckled, seeming to be having the time of her digital life.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mimi, can we go back now?" Tentomon asked. He and Mimi had been sitting on their log for the past twenty minutes or so, Mimi crying for half of that time before deciding to rant about Izzy's insensitivity instead. "The others should be heading back now and I'm sure Izzy is truly sorry. I know he didn't mean to make you cry or try to ignore you. He just gets so caught up with his computer some times."

Mimi didn't seem to be listening as she grabbed a rock by her feet, leaped to her feet and threw it against a tree. "And then he goes and yells at me for nothing!" she shouted in outrage. "That little computer geek pipsqueak! If he keeps this up, we are over! You hear me, Izzy Izumi? And if you keep ignoring me for that stupid computer, then I'm going the smash the stupid hunk of tin over your thick nerdy head!"

Tentomon slowly backed away from her and waited until she finally slumped back down to the log, seemingly spent. Then he tentatively inched forward until he was beside her. "Finished?" he asked. She nodded. "Feel better?" She nodded again. "Good, then let's go back. It's lunch time, remember?"

Mimi sighed and stood up. "Yeah, okay." Together, the two of them trekked back through the forest to their designated lunch spot. As they neared the clearing, they suddenly stopped when they heard a mixture of screaming and laughing. After a few more seconds, they realized that the voice belonged to Izzy. Quickly they rushed towards the clearing and stopped behind a bush, both of them kneeling and peering around it to see what was happening. When they saw Izzy, suspended in mid-air by vines connected to Palmon and being tickled by said Digimon, the two of them turned their heads to stare at each other incredulously. "What on earth?" Mimi whispered.

"What is she doing to him?" Tentomon asked in a panicky voice. "Is she torturing him?"

"She…she's tickling him." Mimi answered, her voice thick with a mixture of shock and amusement. "I had no idea he was **that** ticklish." She paused before smirking. "Interesting."

* * *

Palmon decided to finish up her lesson by doing a grand finale. "I hope you learned your lesson, Izzy. But just to make sure it stays etched into your head…" Palmon plunged every single vine into each and every single tickle spot she had found, tickling every one at the same time. What happened next was instantaneous. Izzy shrieked, his voice reaching the highest pitch any of them had ever heard before. His body convulsed, his eyes bulging almost completely out of their sockets, tears streaming vigorously down his face in waves and a yellowish liquid slowly trickling down his legs before his body slumped in unconscious exhaustion, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

* * *

Izzy slowly opened his eyes, blinking the fuzziness out of his vision. Where was he? Wherever he was, he was most likely lying down outside, seeing as how the light blue sky was above him. But why was he outside? Wait, wasn't he still in the Digital World? And something had happened, right? But what?

"Izzy? Are you awake?" said a voice beside him. Izzy turned his head to see Mimi sitting next to him, a faint blush smeared across her cheeks as she pointed to the lower part of his body. "I… um… washed your shorts for you… while you were sleeping."

"Huh?" Izzy pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked down to see that he was clad only in his boxer shorts. Confused, he stared at his shorts before remembering why his clothes weren't on him. His cheeks flushed at the realization and then he blushed even deeper when he realized what Mimi's washing his shorts actually entailed. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, her blush deepening as well. She gazed out at the river as she pointed behind her a ways. "Tentomon and Palmon made the fire while you were asleep and then went to go give Tai and them a hand and figure out what's taking them so long. Um… Palmon also wanted to apologize for being so rough with you. When she… you know."

Izzy looked down at his hands in his lap, his face taking on the darker shade of red. "Yeah, I know." He paused and then said, "And, I'm sorry. For making you cry again and for ignoring you for my computer. Can you forgive me?"

Mimi smiled before leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Izzy's head shot up and turned to stare at her, his eyes widened in surprise and his face taking on the darkest shade of red so far. Mimi giggled, the look on his face priceless. "You're forgiven." She said. "With that look on your face, I would be cruel not to forgive you."

Izzy stared at her for a moment more before smiling back. "Thanks. And I promise to pay more attention to you."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him. "You better. After all, I know your weakness now." To prove her point, she reached over and poked his bare stomach, giggling when he jumped and flinched away.

"Can you please not tell anyone about this?" he asked as he quickly grabbed his clothes from the folded pile beside him and began pulling them on. "I'd rather not have anyone else know."

Mimi smiled sweetly at him and winked. "Don't worry; it'll be out little secret. Among others." Then she leaned over again and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. Izzy froze for a few seconds before slowly returning it. Suddenly they broke it off as they heard the voices of their friends returning to them with lunch.

"Hey, why are you guys all red?" Tai asked as they emerged from the forest. "You two getting sick?"

Mimi and Izzy shrugged, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Meeting each others gaze caused them both to flush and look away, causing the older Digidestined to give each other knowing looks and smirks.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Not my best work, I guess but I tried. Like I said, this is totally not my style but if you guys think I did good, then I guess I'll try some more like this. Who knows. But please review. Thanks!**


End file.
